Michio Kaga
Personality In the beginning, Michio is melancholic. Because he was lived a life of being perpetually bullied, being physically abused primary school and treated as an outcast in high school, he felt agitation towards most of his peers and believed that the world is rotten. After he agreed to enter the new world he thought was just a game, he acted like he would normally play a game. When he realized that he couldn't log out, Michio became more cautious and started acting more logical with his survival as his #1 priority. Appearance Background Michio lived a life of being perpetual bullied. In primary school he was physically abused so he learned kendo and aikido making him quite strong. When he reached high school he was treated as an outcast. Disinterested with the world he lived in, one day while looking over a suicide website without any real intention of suicide, an ad for what looked like a fantasy mmorpg caught his eye. Clicking on the ad, he made his way through the process of what seemed like typical character creation, but before he could choose his stat settings he had to play a roulette-like game on a page labeled as a "bonus points page". The fist couple of time he received low scores usually in the 10s and 20s but since he enjoyed attempting to get the highest he could obtain he played it until he received a 99. Utilizing his bonus points, Michio tinkered with his character settings discovering that he can reset his stats at anytime since he had achieved rolling 99 bonus points. He moved his stats around until he was satisfied and clicked a button agreeing that he was ready to throw away his current world and live in another. Abilities *Character Reset *Appraisal *Incantation Shortening *Incantation Omission *Purchase Negotiation *Discount Negotiation Chronology 【Prologue】 When searching the web for suicide methods, Michio comes across an add that asked if he wanted to be irreversibly transported to another world. With nothing else to do and thinking it was just another online fantasy RPG he accepted and created an account attempting to get best character he could create. Finished creating his character, a splash screen comes up and asks "You will now be transported to a world with the settings you choose, coming back is not possible, do you still accept". After he accepts, he passes out and is thrown into the Other World. 【Game】 When he wakes up in a barn near Somara's village, Michio is under the assumption that he's entered the fantasy game. Although initially thrown off about how "realistic" it was he brushes it off as an advancement in virtual reality technology. Michio reaffirms his stats and setting then starts playing the game. He realizes that he lacks a pair of shoes when he sees a pair of boots outside. Thinking that it's something similar to starter equipment, Michio puts them on, but suddenly acquires the job Thief, but he brushes it off as nothing serious. Michio heads out and inconspicuously observes villagers as he unbeknowingly heads closer to the village center. When he arrives, a troupe of bandits announce their attack on the village. Thinking it's better not to get involved since he's just a lv1 Villager and a lv1 Thief, he hides. As he's hiding he sees and opportunity to level up when he realizes that the bandits are getting worn down by the villagers. He jumps out of hiding and steals the kill of many of the bandits including the bandit leader who had a surprisingly high level of Lv41. In order to have the best opportunity to kill the bandit leader, Michio waited until Tirihi's husband, a former adventure with a current level of 25, had died while whittling away the bandit's life before he attacked. Since he saved the village he gained a level in both his Villager job and his Thief job raising them both to lv2. Later, he also gained the job Hero which has significant ability bonuses. The village chief, Somara, thanked Michio for saving the village and offered him a room and board for the however long Michio intended to stay in the village. Michio accepted his offer. By this time it was late afternoon and getting dark so Michio decided to log out, however he couldn't find the log out screen forcing him to reality that he was not actually playing a game and that he had actually killed people (surprisingly, the latter turns out not to bother him that much). 【Village Life】 Waking up in Somara's house, Michio started considering his position as a guest in the village. He figured he was a nuisance to the villagers and that the only reason they treated him with respect the way they did was because of his display of power the day before. With Tirihi's husband, the village's former strongest combatant, dead, Michio thought that the villagers were afraid to anger him. With that in mind, Michio wasn't actually powerful enough to take on the village so he tried to get along with them as much as possible. Somara brought spoils of war, the thieve's equiptment, to Michio's attention. Because Michio had killed most of the bandits all of the equipment was his for the keeping, but since a villager killed one Somara asked Michio if the village could keep one portion. To keep the peace, Michio quickly agreed. With that out of the way, Somara introduced Michio to Bikka to inspect the rest. He found that the Thief's Bandanna was missing from the loot and mentioned it to Somara. Somara's face paled and immediately reassured Michio that it would be found. Later the culprit was found and Somara asked what Michio wanted to do with him to which Michio replied "Your village rules will be fine" so the villager's status was changed from free man to slave. In between the discovery of the thief, Tirihi brought over a few weapons of her deceased husband. There she had a Flame Rapier, a Scimitar with two skill slots available, and a dagger. Michio examines the three weapons and gives a brief explanation about them to Tirihi using Bikka as a translator. He says that the weapons except for the dagger should be appraised and would likely sell for a fairly high price so Tirihi gives them to Bikka to sell. He also agrees to travel to Vale with Bikka in order to sell the thieves' armor with the agreement that Bikka would be paid a transpiration fee and they would leave the next day. Feeling the need to grind to become less vulnerable, Michio asked Somara if there were any monsters near the village to which he replied that there weren't any monsters but there was the demon called a Slow Rabbit in the forest near by which usually takes a few villagers to take down but is generally weak. Michio decide to grind on the Slow Rabbit and is able to collect 5 Slow Rabbit Furs and 1 portion of Rabbit's Meat. Though the grinding he elevates Villager job and his Thief job raising them both to lv3 however the Hero job remained at lv1. He gives the meat to Somara for dinner and sells the fur to the village's merchant. 【Vale】 Travel The next day Micho and Bikka departed for Vale at sunrise. While traveling they saw a Slow Rabbit as well as a Gumi Slime. Bikka told Michio about the Gumi Slime and said that they should wait until it leaves their path, but Michio decides to kill it using Durandal. It takes 2 hits with Durandal to finish it and it drops Slime Starch that Bikka purchases off of Michio for 80 nars and also pays him tenfold for protecting the wagon, but thanks to Michio's 30% selling bonus he gets a total of 1040 nars. Vale Errands The first stop in Vale is at the slave merchant's, Alan's, private house. There they sell the villager come slave for 30,000 nars. Bikka gets 15,000 for the village and Michio gets 19,500 nars because of his 30% selling bonus. Alan mentions the possibility of Michio buying a slave to which Michio is taken aback momentarily when he considered buying a female slave and its possibilities. Alan invited Michio to return if he ever felt so inclined. The next stop was to the knight headquarter. There they receive the reward for the defeated thieves from Radia Maxi Nantes Gozzeru. She tosses Michio a sack with the reward in it, advises them to leave quickly, and then returns to the headquarters. The final two stops were the weapons and armor shops where they sold the thieves' equipment and one of Tirihi's swords. At the Weapons Shop they sell the Copper Swords, the Iron Sword, the Flame Rapier for a total of 30,550 nars and decide not to sell the Scimitar and one of the copper swords which has an empty slot. Michio gives Bikka 250 nars each for 2 Copper Swords, 18,000 nars for Tirihi's Flame Rapier, and 1,500 nars to buy the unsold Scimitar that was estimated to be worth 500 nars by the weapons merchant off him totaling 20,000 nars. At the Armor Shop the sell the Thief's Bandanna, Iron Armor, Leather Armors, and Leather Shoes for a total of 3,692 nars. Alan's Offer After parting with Bikka, Michio returns to Alan's mansion to hear more about the town's workings as well as to inquire more about buying a slave. After a brief conversation Alan offers Roxanne as a slave to which he is exhilarated. Alan explains Roxanne's selling points and the general benefits of owning a slave particularly a female slave. When Alan tells Michio the price, Michio he realizes that she is not with his budget but decides to look at slaves which are only to be disappointed. Michio tells Alan that the others simply pale in comparison to Roxanne but it was just unfortunate that he cannot afford her, but to his surprise Alan offers to reserve Roxanne for 10 day in order for Michio to have time to collect enough money to which Michio eagerly agrees. 【Vale Labyrinth】 Preparation Michio heads off towards the Explorers Guild to look for employment because Alan said that money cannot be made easily in a labyrinth. He discovers that he cannot read what's written on the job board so he pays a young girls (Villager Lv. 2) to read it for him. After finding nothing of immediate importance, he heads to the Vale Pavilion on the suggestion from Alan. At the inn he meets the Innkeeper and pays for 2 days of room and board. He checks out the room for a whille but leaves for the labyrinth soon after. First Expedition On the first floor of the labyrinth Michio gains the job Explorer and learns how to use the skills Dungeon Walk and Items Box Operation using Incantation Shortening. He explores for a while and finds himself in a Monster Room and surrounded by Needle Woods. He fights his way through them using Durandal and Overwhelming. At the end he picks up a bunch of and branches and three leaves. First Intermission Michio returns to the Vale Pavilion around evening and receives advice about where to sell his loot. He quickly heads to the Adventurer's Guild before they shut down for the night. There he sells the branches but keeps the leaves. When he returns to the Vale Pavilion he eats dinner and heads to his room. He decides to rearrange the order of his jobs and discovers that he had gained the jobs Warrior, Swordsman, Merchant, and Herbalist. Interested in the Herbalist's skill Crude Drug Creation, Michio used it on a leaf and 10 potions were crafted. Second Expedition Relationships Companions *Roxanne *Serie *Milia *Vesta *Rutina Friends Enemies Trivia Category:Characters